Barian HERO
The Glory Heroes (G-Heroes for short) are based on the Destiny Heroes and Vision Heroes the same way Chizuruotohime's Fancy Heroes and Fallen Heroes are counterparts to the Elemental Heroes and Evil Heroes, respectively, though the Glory Heroes are based more on the Destiny Heroes than the Vision Heroes. Like the Destiny Heroes, the Glory Heroes work around a specific phase of the turn, in this case the End Phase, and work on a stall/swarm strategy. However, the Glory Heroes are different by focusing on the Graveyard instead of the Deck, and most of their effects Special Summon their fallen comrades for one more shot at victory. Plus, each Glory Hero can only have 1 face-up copy of itself on the field at a time, which allows them to have effects that are slightly more powerful than their Destiny Heroes counterparts. All Glory Heroes are Fairy-Type, and most of them are EARTH, FIRE, WATER, or EARTH, with their few Fusion Monsters and Synchro Monsters of either the LIGHT or the DARK Attribute. The Glory Heroes also have a sub-set of support cards called "Glorious" cards, which are mainly Spell and Trap Cards based on Destiny Hero support cards. List of Glory Heroes, Glorious Cards and their Analogues * Glory Hero - Sachiel = Destiny Hero - Doom Lord + Sachiel, Angel of the Water * Glory Hero - Shamshel = Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious + Shamshel, Angel of the Morning * Glory Hero - Ramiel = Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude + Ramiel, Angel of Thunder * Glory Hero - Gaghiel = Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster + Gaghiel, Angel of Fish and Fishermen * Glory Hero - Israfel = Destiny Hero - Double Dude + Israfel, Angel of Music, Song, and Poetry * Glory Hero - Sandalphon = Destiny Hero - Defender + Sandalphon, Angel of Embryos * Glory Hero - Iruel = Destiny Hero - Dogma + Iruel, Angel of Terror * Glory Hero - Leliel = Destiny Hero - Blade Master + Leliel, Angel of the Night * Glory Hero - Matariel = Destiny Hero - Fear Monger + Matariel, Angel of Rain * Glory Hero - Sahaquiel = Destiny Hero - Dasher + Sahaquiel, Angel of the Skies * Glory Hero - Bardiel = Destiny Hero - Malicious + Bardiel, Angel of Haze * Glory Hero - Zeruel = Destiny Hero - Dunker + Zeruel, Angel of Strength * Glory Hero - Arael = Destiny Hero - Dread Servant + Arael, Angel of Birds * Glory Hero - Armisael = Destiny Hero - Departed + Armisael, Angel of the Womb * Glory Hero - Uriel = Destiny Hero - Celestial + Uriel, Guard of the Garden of Eden * Glory Hero - Ariel = Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel + Ariel, Angel of the Earth * Glory Hero - Zadkiel = Vision Hero Multiply Guy + Zadkiel, Angel of Mercy * Glory Hero - Raguel = Vision Hero Minimum Ray + Raguel, Angel of Harmony * Glory Hero - Nuriel = Vision Hero Increase + Nuriel, Angel of Hailstorms * Glory Hero - Kushiel = Vision Hero Poisoner + Kushiel, Angel of Punishment * Glory Hero - Sariel= Vision Hero Farris + Sariel, Angel of Peace * Glory Hero - Selaphiel= Vision Hero Gravito + Selaphiel, Angel of Prayer * Glory Hero - Barachiel= Vision Hero Vaion + Barachiel, Angel of Lightning * Glory Hero - Metatron = Vision Hero Witch Reid + Metatron, Celestial Scribe * Glorious Guardian = D - Cubic + Vision Magician + The concept of "All Dogs Go To Heaven" and "Pet Heaven" * Glorious Sentry = Hero Kid + The concept of "Pet Heaven" * Glorious Watchkeeper = Wroughtweiler + The concept of "Pet Heaven" * Glory Hero - Raphael = Vision Hero Adoration + Raphael, Angel of Healing * Glory Hero - Tabris = Tabris, Angel of Free Will and Alternatives (No D-Hero Analogue) * Glory Hero - Gabriel = Vision Hero Trinity + Gabriel, Messenger of God * Glory Hero - Azrael = Azrael, Angel of Death (No D-Hero Analogue) * Glory Hero - Iblis = Destiny Hero - Plasma + Iblis, a.k.a. Lucifer, Beezlebub, Satan, and The Devil * Glory Hero - Michael = Destiny End Dragoon + Michael, Field Commander of the Army of God and Leader of All Angels * Glorious Temple to a Higher Power = Clock Tower Prison * Glorious Beacon = Destiny Signal, Hero Signal, Appearing Vision, and Fancy Signal * Glorious Fancy = D - Time * Glorious Protection = D - Shield * Glorious Portal = D - Spirits * Glorious Shimmering Blade = Cyclone Blade * Glorious Tower Rising to a Higher Plane = Dark City * Glorious Mirage = Destiny Mirage * Glorious Shining Chains = D - Chain * Glorious Blinding Flash = Bewitchment * Glorious Hologram = Hallucination * Glorious Fusion = Miracle Fusion and Vision Polymerization * Glorious Beckoning = Vision Release and D - Mind More coming soon! Trivia * Like the Fancy Heroes, the Glory Heroes are all female. * All of the Glory Heroes are named after angels from Judeo-Christian and Islamic mythology. * Most of the Glory Heroes are based off of the Angels from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Archetype